Alison Le Fay
by xLadyPendragon
Summary: Un enfant nait, Alison Ninianne Carter. Elle a deux destins, aider le jeune Harry Potter à détruire le mage noir Voldemort, aider le jeune magicien Merlin à protéger le prince Arthur pour qu'un jour il devienne roi de toute Bretagne et aider les gens dans le besoins. Au fil de ses aventures, Alison formera des liens avec ses meilleurs amis...


**Alison Le Fay**

_Chapitre 1_

Des cris de douleur et des jurons se firent entendre d'une petite maison dans le village de Godric's Hollow, sud de l'Angleterre. L'homme de la maison était au travail pendant que sa femme était seule à la maison. Il n'aimait pas la laisser seule dans sa condition, mais il savait qu'il devait aller travailler pour faire vivre sa famille. Ninianne tendit une main tremblante devant elle et créa le charme du patronus pour envoyer un message à son mari que travaillait au Ministère de la Magie.

Alors que le jeune homme remplissait d'importants documents, une faible et brillante lueur apparue en plein milieu de son bureau. Il sursauta et regarda un cheval doré se former devant ses yeux.

_- Nickolas! Viens vite à la maison! Le bébé est sur le point de naître!''_ s'écria une vois de femme en écho qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le cœur du futur père s'affola. Il allait bientôt voir son enfant. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et que quelque chose de grava se produise durant l'accouchement.

Le patronus répéta le message jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. D'un mouvement sec de la main, les effets de Nickolas se rangèrent par eux-mêmes. Il se dirigea ver le bureau de son patron et entra à l'intérieur.

- Je suis désolé de quitter le travail si tôt, mais ma femme est sur le point d'accoucher.

- D'accord, vous pouvez partir, répondit le patron.

Le jeune père répondit d'un simple signe de tête et en un éclair, il transplana jusqu'à sa demeure à Godric's Hollow. Arrivé à la maison, il ne vit Ninianne nulle part et commença à paniquer. C'est alors qu'il entendit des plaintes à l'étage supérieur et couru vers leur chambre à coucher. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il vit la future mère allongée sur leur lit et Mrs. Potter à ses côtés, supportant sa meilleure amie Ninianne à travers cette épreuve. Il offrit un doux sourire à Lily, qu'elle rendit, et prit place près de sa femme. Il lui prit gentiment la main. À cet instant, la jeune mère se sentit en sécurité et prête à mettre au monde son enfant.

Soudain, la jeune femme sentit ses contractions plus intenses et rapprochées, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

- Sh, mon amour, tenta de la calmer Nickolas. Nous allons avoir notre enfant très bientôt, je te le promets. Respire profondément. Tout va bien se passer.

- Tu sais, je peux quitter si vous voulez…, commença Lily.

- Non, reste. Je crois que Ninianne à droit au maximum de soutient de la part de ses proches, répondit le jeune père.

Lily sourit et secoua la tête en signe de oui.

Quelques heures plus tard, le premier cri du nouveau-né se fit entendre.

- C'est une fille! S'écria Lily, toute heureuse en remettant le bébé à ses parents.

Ninianne prit le bébé, voyant pour la première fois ce qui lui avait été caché à l'intérieur d'elle pendant neuf mois. Elle lui offrit un joli sourire et doucement, très doucement, du bout du doigt, caressa la petite joue de son enfant. Nickolas s'assit près de sa famille et regarda leur fille. Il sentait l'émotion le submerger et une seule larme de bonheur coula sur sa joue. Il ne prit la peine de l'essuyer. À quoi bon? Il avait le droit d'être si heureux.

Mrs. Potter les regarda tout sourire. Elle était heureuse pour ses amis.

- Je crois que je vais vous quitter et vous laisser seul en famille, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte et sortit pour les laisser savourer ce moment ensemble.

Elle alla rejoindre sa famille et se jeta dans les bras de Mr. Potter et éclata en pleurs. James la prit dans ses bras, souriant. Bébé Harry regarda sa mère et se demandait pourquoi elle pleurait. Lily se détacha de son mari et prit son fils dans ses bras.

- Je vais bien, Harry. Maman est juste très heureuse pour ses amis, dit-elle souriante, ses yeux baignant de larmes.

Harry sourit lui aussi et émit un joli son qui laissait entendre qu'il était heureux. James sourit et caressa les cheveux d'Harry et Lily plaça un baiser sur le front de son fils.

- Il y a quelque chose que ne va pas, dit le père du nouveau-né.

- Quoi? Demanda sa femme, inquiète.

- Elle a besoin d'un prénom!

Ninianne rit et fit signe que oui.

- Tu as raison, sourit-elle.

- Des idées? Demanda Nickolas.

- Alison Ninianne Carter.

Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front de la mère de leur enfant.

- Très joli. J'adore.

Ninianne sourit et regarda sa fille qui commençait déjà à s'endormir.

- Repose-toi, mon cœur. Tu le mérites bien, dit Nickolas en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa femme.

La jeune mère acquiesça dans son sommeil. Le jeune père sourit et prit le bébé, prenant soin de ne pas la blesser. Il regarda son enfant dormir paisiblement dans ses bras. Il était heureux. C'était le plus pur des bonheurs.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ninianne trouva son mari tenant dans ses bras leur enfant endormit. Elle sourit doucement et les regarda. La petite famille était heureuse et c'était ce qui importait le plus pour le moment. Mr. Carter leva son regard et vit que sa femme était réveillée. Il se dirigea vers elle et s'assit près d'elle.

- Comment te sens-tu? Demanda-t-il tout en offrant leur jeune enfant à la mère.

- Heureuse et en forme, sourit-elle.

- Je suis content, dit-il en embrassant sa femme.

Quelques instants après le réveil de sa mère, Alison se réveilla elle aussi.

- Bonjour, toi, dit Ninianne en caressant la joue de son enfant.

Le bébé regarda ses parents qui lui souriaient avec de beaux grands yeux verts pales. Elle était heureuse et se sentait en sécurité. Elle émit un son qui laissa entendre qu'elle était heureuse et offrit un joli sourire à ses parents.

- Je vais préparer le déjeuné. Je reviens de suite, dit le jeune père, avec intention de faire plaisir à sa famille.

Il aimait sa famille plus que tout au monde et donnerait tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Il embrassa leurs fronts et se leva pour se rendre vers la cuisine.

- C'est maman, mon ange, oui _ta_ maman, sourit-elle tout en berçant le jeune bébé.

Alison gazouilla et sourit à sa mère. Ninianne déposa un baiser sur son front et la serra contre son cœur.

- Je t'aime, Alison. Plus que tout au monde, chuchota-t-elle doucement.

La jeune enfant sentait déjà que ses parents l'aimait tenaient à elle. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien ses parents. Elle n'était pas en âge de comprendre.

Quelques temps après, Nickolas revient avec le déjeuné à leur chambre. Ninianne entendit des pas et leva le regard. Elle lui sourit et lui offrit un baiser.

- Merci.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, mon amour.

Il prit place près d'elle et ils profitèrent de ce moment en famille.


End file.
